Non-volatile memory devices such as Solid State Drives (SSDs) are finding new applications in consumer electronics. For example, they are replacing Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), which typically comprise rapidly rotating disks (platters). Non-volatile memories, sometimes referred to as ‘flash memories’ or ‘flash memory devices’ (for example, NAND and NOR flash memory devices), are used in media storage, cameras, mobile phones, mobile computers, laptop computers, USB flash drives, etc. Non-volatile memory provides a relatively reliable, compact, cost-effective, and easily accessible method of storing data when the power is off.
In a flash memory such as NAND, a write request for a certain amount of logical data from the host side can lead to multiples of the amount of data actually being programmed into the flash memory. The additional programming, often referred to as “Write Amplification”, can be caused by several factors such as garbage collection, disturb reclaim, retention error reclaim, and other internally generated data.